Untold Stories of the Not so Glamorous life of Pokémon Trainers
by SillyMe05
Summary: Life as a Pokémon Trainer is not all fun and Fame...
1. A deflated Third Wheel

**A Deflated Third Wheel**

After completing High school, if enrolled in the trainers program, you are awarded with your very first Pokémon starter. Depending on your GPA the Pokémon may vary. A 3.5 and higher give you the opportunity to choose between a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander. Anything lower than that you have the choice of a rattata or pidgey. The salute and valedictorians are awarded with a unique starter.

I ,along with my two best friends, were about to start are very own journey together. And we all got Pidgey's.

To be honest my friend Mia and I weren't as into our studies as we were with boys. I mean, the whole reason we even enrolled into the Trainers Program was because the thought of being able to travel and camp out under the stars in our boyfriends arms all night was about the only excuse we needed. Unfortunately, my ex boyfriend had the same goal. Only I was not that girl he had in mind.

But I was not gonna let that stop us from continuing our plans.

We had hiked up rout 281, an easy starter trail that lead to the hot springs at the foot of MT Califa. Our destination for adventure. We all promised ourselves to be a bit more adventures and skinny dip together. Ok so at first I wasn't as sure about it. And now knowing that I was going to be the third wheel...it would be too awkward. But I think that was the kind of fun I may have needed to get "Ricky" out of my mind.

However upon reaching the springs, just hours away from night fall, we noticed "Ricky" had already reached the springs. He and his new "lady friend" were swimming in each others arms the way I had imagined him and I countless times in my dreams.

I was so furious that with out thinking I had marched straight up to them barking up a storm.  
Just feet away from the edge of the spring my foot slipped on some loose gravel causing me to fall flat on my ass.

But that was not the worst of it.

You see, this being the first time traveling with mixed company, I was unsure of how comfortable I was with letting others see me in a new and never before way. Yes. I am talking about bathroom breaks. Out in the wild you have but one place to do your business. And that is behind a tree.

Well as you can imagine, or not, when I fell I made a huge mess of things. On the floor beet red, I instantly got back up and shamefully ran with my tail between my legs. But since we had already been traveling all day, my body collapsed mid way. Only to find myself awakened in our local hospital. And a news article that tells the story of an unconscious girl found with her soiled pants.


	2. The Disappointing all too brief Climatic

**The disappointing-all to brief**

 **climatic experience**

Everyone always says, you never forget your first time. And I'm starting to believe that may be true. You secretly lock yourself in your room practicing every movement, gesture and facial expression. Having this mentality that you, the inexperienced newbie, may somehow overcome this. Walking out confident, proud and well….Let's face it, cool. I mean, isn't that what we all want? To be on top of the pyramid. To not have society, or in my case my peers, label me. Not have them control me, position me on where they feel I belong on the social pyramid. I was nobody. And honestly, if I had known the outcome of my first time, I would have kept it that way. As a nobody.

I was days away of dropping the title freshman in my high school days soon to become sophomore. And that day started off just like any other. At the far back section of the cafeteria with my friend Mike. When out of nowhere, she came along. Now, for those of you who don't know "she" was one of the most popular girls in the school: beautiful, smart, caring….Everything you ever admired from your first crush. Now some of you all will try and act like you were more mature than the rest of us, but the truth is we all started somewhere. We all had that one perfect person we just couldn't get out of our minds. She had approached me with the most sweetest smile. Her long brunette hair flowed with every step. Gracefully returning to their natural position. She held her books with one arm as the other reached out for my shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me with biology last week," she said in gratitude as she leaned forward for a light hug. "Could you stop by my house tonight? Thanks. See ya!"

And just like that she was gone.

The whole day I had been lost in thought. Mikey had made the comment that she would be my girlfriend and I'd have to say, that there was a small glimpse of hope of that happening. But realistically I couldn't figure out why she asked me to stop by her house. Last week, helping her with her biology, was about the only interaction I have had with her the whole school year. And that was three hours the most. Later that day, soon after supper, I quickly showered and spent the next 45 minutes deciding what to wear. By the time 7:30 hit I headed downstairs patting Gray-Grey, our pet growlithe, on the head and dashed for the door. "Where are you headed mister?"

"Oh. Hey mom," I nervously stammered. "I'm headed to Mikey's to work on a sketching project we are working on." Not knowing any better, I felt like there could be nothing more embarrassing than telling your mother you were going out in the middle of the night to meet up with a girl, who is a friend. Boy would I be wrong.

"Huh," She questioned as she quickly glanced at me from head to toe with her squinting eyes. "Well, all right. Just be careful."

I hopped on my bike and began peddling nervously thinking about why I was heading to her house this late. What could she possibly want? My legs trembled as I stood by her door mustering the courage to knock.

Knock-knock-knock.

After what felt like forever, light began peeking through the door as it cracked open. "Hey!"

My eyes widened at the sight that stood before me. "She" stood strong and proud wearing nothing more than a towel and a shower cap. "Your early."

"I umm..." I nervously struggled to find the words. "S-orry, I could come back later."

"Don't be silly. Come on in," she chuckled as she closed the door behind me. "I'm just finishing up, you can wait in my room. Oh, did you want something to drink?"

I thanked her politely as I said no to the offer, but not before making a fool of myself by repeatedly stuttering and occasionally bumping in to furniture.

As I waited in her room patiently, I began to browse at the many pictures displayed on her dresser. A collage of students from the school, both upper and lower class men. Ranging from pep rallies to fundraisers and other events. She was indeed a girl way out of my league. And on the bottom left corner was a picture of her and another growlithe with a pink bow on its left ear. "Miss me…"

"Ahh!" I sprung back nervously terrified crashing into her shelf of trophies and smaller awards. "She" was pressed against me wearing what seemed to be a form of nightgown, revealing her matching black undergarments.

"I am so sorry." I began to apologize. Trying to collect everything off the floor but making an even greater mess.

"You are so cute sometimes," she softly chuckled as she had held my hand, removing the plaque from them. "Her name was Missy."

I quickly began to realize that she was talking about the growlithe in the picture. And the plaque in her hands read, "semifinals Junior League's finalist."

"Her and I grew up together but got really ill last year and passed away."

"I'm so sorry," I began to sympathize. "We to have a growlithe, Gray-Grey,

and we know he doesn't have long."

"Gray-Grey?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he was born blind through one eye and it is gray. Now that he is older he has also lost his hearing and his fur is gray. Gray-Grey. Get it?"

"Yeah," she lightly smiled with her head down. "Missy was a loyal friend. We almost won the regional Junior League's last year, but she sprained her leg during the match so we had to forfeit. Have you ever fought in the Junior League's?"

"Not Junior League's," I chuckled. "But my dad ran a gym before moving out here."

I soon found myself lost in her large soft green eyes. She gazed back with a faint smile as she grabbed me by my arm and directed me to her bed. Where she soon crouched over to the side. I tried my best to respectfully not stare, but I couldn't resist her nightgown exposing her black panties wrapped snugly around her firm butt.

"Here," she said as she handed me a small box. "My mom insisted that I got you something. But I really am grateful for you helping me with biology this year."

Till this day, I could never say if what I felt at that moment was right. But I felt like a force, a magnet, was drawing me to her. That I was literally inches, no seconds, from experiencing the most perfect first kiss. That is, until the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." Her gentle voice cracked.

I patiently waited for her as I sat on the edge of her bed. Repeatedly rubbing my sweaty palms on my khaki pants. I was so lost in thought wondering what I'd say when she returned. How do I follow up after that? Is the moment gone? Was there even a moment?

I glanced over to her alarm clock by the nightstand on the opposite end of the bed and noticed she had been gone for about 20 minutes now. That is when the unmistakable beating pulse of a loud stereo began to pop from outside. I slowly began to walk downstairs, nervous and confused, as a bunch of faces continued to walk through the front door and towards the back. I then began to make my way towards the backyard as I continued to search for "her." The backyard was an enormous and very well lit. Very elegant lighting's hung from the top and the bottom was completely painted with students from our high school. Each and every one of them clutching either an aluminum can or glass bottle. In the center of the backyard was a very large blue glowing pool where some of the guests had already been playing with the various water Pokémon that had been there too. And in the far back, where the table of snacks and drinks had been set up, was where "she" stood. Only this time she was not wearing that nightgown looking thing. She was in a very revealing two-piece black swimsuit. This was a pool party.

"Hey, thank you for the gift. I think I'm going to go now." I lightly shouted over the loud music playing in the background.

"Don't be silly," she replied back. "Hold up…."

"What the hell kid!" Was all I heard after swiftly turning around and accidentally colliding with another person. He stood strong, hard and lean wearing green swim shorts and purple flip-flops. While sporting matching green shades. It was nighttime. Who wears shades in the night?

"Watch what you're doing," he angrily said as he grabbed me with one arm and lifted me up to my feet. "You dumb kid!"

"Pipe down Seth," she calmly said. "Hey, remember that kid whose father used to own that gym? This is him."

"Oh really," he excitedly stated. "Come on kid it's do this then!"

"Wait what," I nervously said not fully understanding what was going on. "I-I'm not sure this is…"

"It's okay," she calmly whispered as she guided to the other end of the pool. "Seth thinks he is ready to take on the gym leader at Monticello Bay. And he is not. Just prove to him he's not ready. Besides this should be an easy match for you. Please?" And with a gentle kiss on my cheek to seal the deal, my fate had been decided. This was it. This was my moment. What I mean by that, is that I had lied earlier about my father being a gym leader. Most of the kids our age had already had their first match by middle school. I didn't want to sound like a wuss, so I lied.

My legs shook as I stood on one end of the pool surrounded by eager faces and the girl of my dreams. And Seth my opponent on the opposite end, whom I'd come to realize from the pictures earlier was her older brother, stood strong alongside totodiel, a short stocky crocodile like Pokémon. Right beside me was a tiny blue balled tadpole like creature, that I later learned was called poliwag, loaned to me by one of the other in-training trainees.

The eyes of the cheering students and "hers" were soon fixed on the giant pool, soon to be battlefield.

"Let's go Totes!" Seth shouted. Totodiel quickly responded as it dived into the water. And me still unfamiliar with my given Pokémon I blindly shouted. "Pokémon let's go!" My blue balled ally quickly jumped headfirst into the water.

"Totes, water gun now!"

In a brief instant both totodiel and my blue friend emerged from the water. Without thinking I soon spouted "Pokémon hyper beam attacked!"

Now, all this happened in exactly 7 seconds. When both Pokémon emerge from the water, totodiel, released a water based attack. Directly coming into contact with poliwag, my blue balled friend. The poliwag projected back towards me knocking me down like a bowling ball down an alley. I fell headfirst into the water, but never surfaced. Truthfully, I didn't know how to swim. Not that it mattered. Maybe it was best that I didn't emerge. But "she" saved me. After being publicly humiliated in front of half of the school I went back home and I never did speak to her after that.


	3. The Ugly Truth

**The ugly truth**

You know when your parents sound like a broken record? Repeatedly warning you of the same thing overs and overs again. Do you ever wonder why they, or anyone, ever advises you to thoroughly think things through? My story is not a pretty one. In fact, my story doesn't even have me as the center of attention. But I was there and I did witness it. No, my story is about my friend Jasmine. You see, my friend Jasmine and I were high school dropouts. Normally you attend the trainers program and upon completing it you are awarded your very first Pokémon, which is given to you at graduation. But there are other methods to obtaining your Pokémon license and acquiring your very first Pokémon. Think of it as acquiring your GED. Now there is no shame in acquiring your license in this manner, in fact, not every applicant is a high school dropout. As time passes, the art of competition evolves and progresses that older generation trainers must update themselves. Think of it as renewing your license. Well, after completing the course, Jasmine and I had to wait till the third Sunday of the month. When the department issues out the Pokémon. Now you don't have to wait for that Pokémon Nor do you even have to accept it. In fact once you have your trainers license you are granted the privilege of having your own Pokémon issued under your name. So how you obtain the Pokémon is totally up to you, but it's a free Pokémon so why not. The Pokémon that are issued through the department, or any program for that matter, are bred and raised for the beginning trainer. As I mentioned earlier this isn't your only way of acquiring a Pokémon. But it's highly recommended. Kinda like when selecting a motoredbike. You wouldn't choose anything you couldn't handle; weight and torque wise.

On that third Sunday Jasmine and I anxiously waited for our turn on selecting a Pokémon. By the time our names were called our only choices were pidgey's. I was perfectly fine with the pidgey but Jasmine wasn't. She did cause a scene for a brief minute but had a change of heart when she noticed a white skulled Pokémon in the other room. She pleaded for that one instead. But the woman who was caring for the Pokémon insisted she chose a different one. She warned her of the Pokémon's ill tempered personality. Jasmine went on and on about how the Pokémon just needed a friend and all it takes is a little trust and love. Now some of you may act like ", that's what I would do." And that is how it should be and you are right. But that is not always the case. This isn't some happy magical cartoon where things will go your way.

The woman finally agreed to give Jasmine a chance with the stubborn Pokémon but only in the condition that she spent the next few days training with it under her care. She said it would be irresponsible of her to leave the Pokémon in her care. Something about dangerous for either or both their lives. Honestly I wasn't paying too much attention. At this point I was so annoyed with Jasmine and even more eager to get to know my new pidgey. By the time we finally left the building Jasmine had suggested we travel up route 583. A bit confused on her request since she didn't have a Pokémon, I stared in silence. That is when she waved a Pokéball and the biggest grin. I knew what that meant. I also knew that there was no point in talking her out of it so I shrugged my shoulders and began walking. After a 30 minute walk we had finally come across our first wild Pokémon. A pack of wild poochyena sprouted from the bushes. Both eager to to test out our new Pokémon we whipped out our polka balls and called forth our new Pokémon.

"Go pidgey!" I shouted. And out came pidgey full of life.

"Let's do this Gus!" Jasmine followed. The white skulled Pokémon emerged from the ball and sprinted into the woods. But not before repeatedly saying ",Cubone."

"Oh God you suck Jasmine!" I angrily said to my mocha skinned friend. "Run!"

And just like that we began running for our lives. There was no way my pidgey could take on four poochyena's.

Now I don't want to waste your time with all the details of how we ended up face first in the murky swamp, so I'm just gonna continue my story of us ending up face first in the murky swamp. As soon as we got back up and turned our direction to the poochyena's we knew we were done for.

"Cubone!" A rustic voice shouted.

Now I know what you're thinking, Jasmine's Pokémon came back and saved us. Stop it! I've told you before this isn't some happy fairy tailed Disney movie.

"Gus you came back!" Jasmine said in relief. But Gus, the Cubone, instead knocked over Jasmine causing her Pokéball to fallout. It then swung its mighty club shattering it into pieces and once again fleeing into the woods.

As I said this story doesn't end pretty. In fact let's just say someone had to survive to tell the story. And I'd be damned if that bitch survived and I didn't.


End file.
